


Shiki's good end

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Nitro+CHiRAL, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Good End, M/M, Nitro+CHiRAL - Freeform, NitroplusCHiRAL, Shiki's Good End, Shiki's Route, Togainu no Chi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this story is about Shiki's good ending. It is, after all, set in the park while Akira and Shiki take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiki's good end

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't particularly happy with Shiki's good end in Togainu no Chi. In fact, I thought it was sad and frustrating, so I figured I would fix it and make my own good ending with blackjack and hookers ...wait what

Shiki didn’t know how much time had passed since they left Toshima. He just didn’t care. He stopped caring when the reason he was fighting for disappeared. His whole goal had been to destroy the monster the CFC had created, and he had succeeded. Now he just didn’t have a reason to continue and, yet, he kept on living. He only lived because Akira wouldn’t let him die, he wouldn’t let him fall into the hands of the people that were hunting Shiki for his crimes.

Akira had chosen this place to hide because he liked to go on walks with Shiki and the park in front of the apartment was perfect for it, or so he said. He also told Shiki that the leaves of the trees in the park, which were painted with that red shade that was only found in autumn, reminded Akira of his eyes.

And so, there they were: in the park. Akira stopped pushing his wheelchair and bend over to pick up a fallen leaf. Shiki could see people hidden in the bushes a couple of meters from Akira. As Akira straightened up with the leaf on his hand, he blocked the sight of the bounty hunters. He opened Shiki’s hand and placed the red leaf on his palm, closing Shiki’s fingers around it gently.

Then, two men jumped from behind the bushes and charged towards Akira screaming. Both of them had knives in their hands. Akira didn’t waste a second. With a swift move he unsheathed Shiki’s katana, facing the attackers. One of them was down in the blink of an eye. The other was giving quite a fight, but Akira was quickly overpowering him. Only when he was pinning the second attacker to the ground did another man come from behind a tree and pointed a gun at Akira. Shiki could see the situation unfold in slow motion: Akira ending the fallen man’s life to protect Shiki’s and the man with the gun about to end Akira’s. 

Just as the katana sliced the throat of Akira’s target and the man put the finger in the trigger, his body moved. Jumping from the wheelchair, he collided with the man and a loud bang echoed through the park as the gun fired.

Akira turned around and froze. He couldn’t believe his eyes. A man was lying on the ground, gun in hand and with the head twisted in a strange way. He could see he died without knowing what had hit him. But Akira knew, because there, next to the man, was Shiki, trying to get up with his weak muscles.

Shiki looked up and his red eyes met Akira’s.

-Shiki… –Akira muttered as his eyes filled with tears.

-A… kira –was the soft whisper he let out.

Akira forgot everything about the fight. The thought of running before more bounty hunters came didn’t even cross his mind. All that mattered was Shiki. Shiki. Shiki. Shiki. He got up and ran to him, embracing him and burying his face between Shiki’s shoulder and neck. Akira felt a weak arm around his waist and lifted his face to meet Shiki’s eyes. He was also crying. Akira kissed him softly and their tears mixed together. He was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have spotted a mistake or if you have any suggestions, please do tell. Comments and kudos are appreciated, of course. ♥


End file.
